Mass Murder Effect
by BraveZero
Summary: While investigating geth resistance on Noveria after ME2's suicide mission, things take a deadly turn for the Normandy crew . . . Unexpectedly someone sabotages the ship and starts murdering the crew one by one. Will our favorite Mass Effect heroes be able to band together before it's too late? Or is YOUR favorite Mass Effect character behind the killings? Suspense galore!


**A/N: This story is a spin-off of an old CBS TV series Harper's Island; in which a wedding party went to an island and were periodically killed off one by one. In this story, this same sort of event will happen to our favorite Normandy crew from ME2. All characters survived the suicide mission and are now hunting heretic geth resistance when things get messy. Now, the crew must band together in order to save themselves from a traitor amongst their ranks. But can they stop the murderer before it's too late? FIND OUT! **

* * *

><p>"Scanners do not detect any synthetic anomalies from this geth signal, Mr. Moreau. I suggest we inform the Commander and abort the current mission. Noveria's nearest spaceport is several miles from this signal and any signs of geth activity have long left the system." the Normandy's artificial-intelligence chimed.<p>

The pilot leaned forward. He had to squint against the bright steering module's glare just to see straight. His flight time was essentially reaching eighteen hours of no rest. In short, Joker was growing quite weary, and rather annoyed of his methodical assistant.

"We took the time and fuel to fly out here. I don't want to waste the Normandy's systems without at least getting a look at what we're dealing with."

"Mr. Moreau," EDI protested, "This decision is not one you're liable to make. The Commander has control of the ship and it's coordinates."

Joker waved the computer off and scowled.

"I don't see the big deal. Besides, I'm following the Commander's orders. He gave specific instructions to …," Joker straightened, making his best Commander Shepard, '"Investigate the situation and _all _it's components.' That seems to scream don't abort the mission."

"The Commander dislikes when you imitate him, Mr. Moreau. I suggest not taking such action in his presence."

"Joker do this, Joker do that …. Trust me ED, we're fine. The Commander and I get along; most of the time anyway. Let's hurry and check this thing out so I get some sleep."

"Understood, Mr ̶̶ ̶ ," EDI's blue holographic sphere evaporated mid-sentence.

Joker turned in surprise, his brows raised. "ED . . .? What, was it something I said?" The AI didn't respond, increasing the pilot's concern. He tapped his comm.

"Hey this is Joker, did ED just go offline? Are we seriously having another ship malfunction?"

"_Looking into right away, Joker," _a female engineer replied.

Joker sighed, dropping the hand from his comm lazily. "Great. Just great." Manning the steering module once more, he increased the Normandy's altitude before hearing someone approach. He didn't bother to look, "Better make it quick because I'm really not in the mood."

The newcomer continued their approach down the bridge eerily silent. Every step was like a drip of water from a recently used shower head.

Joker frowned. "What's up? ED coming back online soon, or is this considered my joke of a break? Not gonna lie, I could sure use a real one."

The mute stopped a foot away from Joker, still not uttering a word.

"Okay seriously, you're creeping me out," Joker groaned, spinning in his chair. His bright blue eyes widened at the gun leveled with his head. "Whoa! Wait a sec ̶ ̶ ,".

The gun fired.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hard killing off Joker first, but the ship has to go down somehow! Thanks for reading folks and ALSO: on my profile you can guess which character will die next! Every chapter update there will be a poll on my profile asking "Who dies next?". Whichever reader answers the most of these correct (honor system here folks), earns me as a beta-reader for any work of their choosing! So hope you guys like the story, and feel free to participate in the chapterly polls! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
